¿El fin?
by Ultimate Dimentor
Summary: Un fin solo es el comienzo de algo nuevo… Y no todo está perdido


**¿El fin?**

 **Escrito por: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Notas del Autor:**

Esto no es el final… Solo será una etapa… Espero.

Basado los personajes creados por **mí y hechos reales**. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.

Solo la historia y los personajes de **Arturo,** **Dimentor, Body Master y Multiverso** son de mi creación y propiedad.

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

Era una tarde tormentosa, la ciudad aun en ruinas desde la pelea entre Arturo y Dimentor estaba más desolada que nunca y solo 5 personas subían cosas en una nave espacial, los 5 solo subían cosas del edificio principal sin decirse ni una palabra, hasta que el menor de ellos decidió romper silencio mientras cargaba un sillón con su "Hermano" de más confianza.

-Entonces, ¿Realmente nos vamos?-Pregunto Arturo

-Si… Se que técnicamente lo que paso no debería afectar su cuenta, pero Ultimate piensa que es mejor así-Respondió Multiverso con un nudo en la garganta.

-Y yo que quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar-Dijo Body Master metiéndose en la platica mientras cargaba una lamparita de mesa.

-Pues todo se arruino, finito, ya no hay esperanza-Dijo Dimentor empujando el hombro de Body mientras apresurado llevaba a la nave una caja con fotos de recuerdos del pasado-No deberíamos llevar esto, pero Ultimate lo quiere así.

-No seas tan grosero Dimentor-Le reprendió Multiverso sin muchos ánimos-Aunque algunos de ellos ya no quieren saber nada de él, Ultimate les sigue querien…

-¿Queriendo? Pues mira que Ultimate es realmente tonto, ellos…-Antes de que pudiera terminar recibió un potente golpe en el estómago de un inexpresivo Ultimate.

-No te atrevas a decir nada malo de ninguno de ellos-Dijo frio a su OC que se hallaba tirado en el suelo-¿Ya es todo?

-Si… Si Ultimate…-Dijo tembloroso Arturo haciendo un saludo militar.

-Bien… Entren en la nave y activen el escudo… Esto se pondrá feo-Dijo haciendo que sus OC´s corrieran a la nave y activaran el escudo, cuando se asomaron a ver al escritor, se sorprendieron al ver a Ultimate sin armadura, el escritor simplemente estaba parado ahí, sin hacer nada.

-¿Por qué se quitó su armadura?-Pregunto preocupado Dimentor.

-No lo sé… Pero no me gusta…-Dijo Multiverso a su vez que grandes ondas de energía emergieron desde el cuerpo de Ultimate-Definitivamente no me gusta-Entonces la radio de la nave se activó justo reproduciendo una canción que como si fuera obra del destino, encajaba perfecto con la situación, el tema era **Hurt** de **Johnny Cash** , aunque con una pequeña variación en la letra.

watch?v=vt1Pwfnh5pc

 _I hurt myself today (Me lastimo a mí mismo hoy)_

Las ondas de energía se empezaron a intensificar mientras un fuerte terremoto empezaba a sacudir el lugar asustando a los OC´s que impotentes veían las acciones de su creador.

 _To see if I still feel (Para ver si aún siento)_

 _I focus on the pain (Me concentro en el dolor)_

La cara de Ultimate empezó a fruncir el ceño mientras se le notaba una incomodidad que se hacía más latente mientras más y más energía salía de él.

 _The only thing that's real (La única cosa que es real)_

 _The needle tears a hole (La aguja perfora un orificio)_

 _The old familiar sting (El viejo pinchazo familiar)_

 _Try to kill it all away (Trata de matarlo todo)_

 _But I remember everything (Pero yo recuerdo todo)_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!-El escritor empezó a gritar de forma encarecida mientras las ondas pasaron de salir de el a concentrarse en dirección hacia el mientras que con esfuerzo juntaba las manos y una bola blanca empezaba a formarse frente a él.

 _What have I become? (¿En qué me he convertido?)_

 _My sweetest friends (Mis más dulces amigos)_

 _Everyone I know (Cada persona que conozco)_

 _Goes away (Se aleja)_

 _In the end (Al final)_

 _And you could have it all (Y pudieron tener todo)_

 _My dimensional empire (Mi imperio dimensional)_

Entonces un tornado se hizo presente desde la esfera y empezó a atraer las ondas más y más rápido mientras la piel de Ultimate se volvía roja y este gritaba cada vez más por el dolor y esfuerzo que esto le estaba provocando.

 _I will let you down (Los defraudaré)_

 _I will make you hurt (Y los lastimaré)_

Los edificios que aún estaban en reconstrucción se desmoronaron y caían mientras todo se despedazaban mientras eran succionados por esa bola de energía.

 _I wear this cold helmet (Llevo este frío casco)_

 _Upon my liar's chair (Sobre mi trono de mentiras)_

 _Full of broken ties (Lleno de lazos rotos)_

 _I cannot repair (Que no puedo reparar)_

Los OC´s entonces se aterraron al ver como la nave a pesar del campo de fuerza empezaba a ser succionada.

 _Beneath the stains of time (Bajo la mancha del tiempo)_

 _The feelings disappear (El sentimiento desaparece)_

 _You are someone else (Son alguien más)_

 _I am still right here (Y yo aún estoy aquí)_

Entonces todo freno y los OC´s salieron para encontrar a un Ultimate mal herido por lo que acababa de hacer.

 _What have I become? (¿En qué me he convertido?)_

-Ultimate… ¿Qué hiciste?-Pregunto temerosos Multiverso.

 _My sweetest friends (Mis más dulces amigos)_

-Acabo de destruir todo lo que he hecho… Todo… Esta compactado en esto-Dijo alzando la bola blanca.

 _Everyone I know (Cada persona que conozco)_

-¡¿PERO POR QUÉ?!-Pregunto Body.

 _Goes away (Se aleja)_

-Era necesario, lastime a mis seres más queridos y cercanos… Y no puedo ni quiero continuar mis planes si no tengo su aprobación, la cual dudo recuperar.

 _In the end (Al final)_

-Pero puedes reemplazarlos… O hacer otra cosa…

 _And you could have it all (Y pudieron tener todo)_

-Era con ellos o nx… Para mi ellos son irremplazables, pero si no puedo realizar ya mis planes de fics por no tener los permisos… Mejor abandonar y empezar de cero en otro lugar-Dijo poniendo el orbe blanco en el suelo.

 _My dimensional empire (Mi imperio dimensional)_

-Pero tus lectores…-Dijo Multiverso.

 _I will let you down (Los defraudaré)_

-Todo el que quiera, puede seguirme en la otra cuenta… Incluyéndolos a todos ellos, pues no les guardo rencor de ningún tipo, aunque algunos de ellos a mi sí… Tal vez… Ahora si me disculpan… Terminare el trabajo-Dijo antes de sacar una daga dispuesto a apuñalar y acabar con todos sus trabajos anteriores.

 _I will make you hurt (Y los lastimaré)_

-¡¿PERO ACASO NO SE PUEDEN SOLUCIONAR LAS COSAS?!-Grito Arturo llorando y pataleando comprendiendo que los fics en los que había aparecido a la fecha estaban a punto de ser completamente destruidos.

-Lo siento… Pero, aunque lo intentara algunos ya no quieren saber absolutamente nada de mí-Dijo alzando la daga al punto más alto que su mano le permitía-Y como ella lo dijo… Yo me lo busque.

 _If I could start again (Si pudiera comenzar de nuevo)_

-¡¿PERO ACASO NO SE SUPONE QUE SON AMIGOS?! ¡SE HABRÁN MOLESTADO POR TU IDIOTEZ! ¡PERO AHORA QUE APRENDISTE LA LECCIÓN PODRÍAN DARTE UNA ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD!-Grito a todo pulmón mientras Ultimate bajaba la daga con toda su fuerza hacia el orbe, pero cuando Arturo termino de hablar, Ultimate se detuvo llorando.

 _With each and everyone (Con todos y cada uno)_

-Realmente no quería nada esto, solo tenía miedo a volver quedarme solo… Y mis acciones me condenaron a esto… Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea para enmendar el daño, hacer fics de ciertas shipps, hacer algo vergonzoso, riesgoso o costoso, ¿Pero de que me sirve si ellos no quieren decirme nada?… Arturo…-Se levanto y puso la daga en el cuello de su OC el cual retrocedió hasta estar entre la daga y la pared de la nave-Eres tonto, obsesivo y un cegatón que quiere caerle bien a todo el mundo por más imposible que sea eso… Heredaste esos defectos de mi… Y ya me es molesto… Debería matarte y volverte a crear desde 0 para que no seas tan tonto e ingenuo-Dijo mientras el OC tragaba saliva, pero entonces el escritor solto la daga y lo abrazo como un padre a su hijo.

 _I would keep myself (Me mantendría firme)_

-Pero… Tienes algo que yo no quiero tener para evitar ilusionarme… Esperanza… Y si yo puedo perderla… Tu no debes perderla…-Dijo mientras los otros 4 se unían al abrazo-Y realmente no me gustaría que fueras de otra manera…

 _I would find a way (Encontraría una manera)_

Entonces se escuchó un ruido, el celular del escritor sonó avisando le llegada de un mensaje.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Dimentor.

-Es el mensaje de una de ellos…-Dijo antes de empezar a leer- _"Que no me odia… Necesitan un tiempo… Que espere que se calmen las cosas-Entonces los ojos del escritor se iluminaron levemente-Je… Al fin… Un poco de esperanza… Un tanto tarde, pero al menos algo es algo… Gracias F…"_

-Ultimate… ¿Qué haremos?-Pregunto Multiverso curioso interrumpiendo los pensamientos del escritor.

- _Hmmm…_ Bien, haremos esto…-Soltó a sus OC´s mientras sacaba una bandera blanca enorme y la enterraba al lado del orbe-Si la vida me da la oportunidad de enmendar mis errores… Y hacer que todo vuelva a ser como antes, continuare con los fics de esta cuenta… Si no, esta cuenta quedara como una pieza de museo que recuerde mis días de gloria sin manchas ni culpas… Esta bandera blanca representara mi deseo de hacer las paces con todos, si todos los que moleste con mis tonterías la toman un día volveremos, si no, nos quedaremos para siempre en la otra cuenta donde solo hare unos cuantos fics más, con Oc´s exclusivamente míos y algunos fics sin OC´s y eso… Si no todos vuelven, incluso si solo falta uno… Pues habrá sido un placer haber vivido las cosas buenas del pasado…-Entonces Multiverso puso sobre el pecho del escritor el micrófono de una grabadora de juguete-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

-Solo ayudo con algo-Dijo Multiverso quitando el micrófono del pecho del escritor.

-Okey… Ya vámonos antes de que me ponga sentimental de nuevo…-Y los 5 se subieron a la nave.

-Oigan, ¿No debería quedarse a cuidar este lugar?-Pregunto Multiverso-Ese orbe tiene mucha energía compactada y puede ser peligroso en manos equivocadas, sin contar que alguien debería ver si las personas que Ultimate molesto con sus locuras vienen y toman la bandera de paz de Ultimate.

-Buena idea Multierso-Dijo Ultimate pensando un momento-Tu y Body cuidaran el lugar.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Preguntaron sorprendidos los dos mientras los lanzaban por las ventanas con su equipaje.

-Descuiden chicos, será por turnos-Dijo Ultimate-Arturo y Dimentor vendrán a relevarlos en la guardia cada semana.

-¡SEMANA!

-Vamonos-Dijo Ultimate haciendo despegar la nave con dirección a la otra cuenta.

-Oye Ultimate-Pregunto Arturo-¿Tienes licencia para conducir esto?

-Tranquilo, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?-Y entonces el escritor pisto el acelerador y la nave empezó a volar sin control alguno.

¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-Gritaron Arturo y Dimentor abrazándose del miedo y entonces un portal se abrió y por el paso la nave.

-Pues ya se fueron-Dijo Multiverso viendo el cielo vacío, sin estrellas pues las estrellas de ese mundo eran los mundos de los fics que Ultimate compacto en esa bola de luz a pocos metros de los 2.

-Si…-Concordó Body Master viendo el vacío dejado por la nave antes de sentarse en el suelo-Y bueno, ¿Para qué era ese micrófono?

-Bueno, todos tienen una canción en el corazón… Esta grabadora mágica grabo las canciones que ahora suenan en el corazón de Ultimate y bueno, mi plan era dejarla aquí y que se escuchara la música repetidamente por si alguno de los chicos regresaba a Ultimate… Pero no creí quedarme en el mismo lugar.

-Pues si alguien viene, cosa que dudo… Ojalá funcione tu idea… Que no eres el más listo que digamos…

-¡OYE!

-Ya, no te esponjes, mejor pon una rola que esto se pondrá aburrido.

-Está bien-Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano y encendía la grabadora-Este lugar se pondrá muy oscuro…-Observo.

-Bueno, ahora la única fuente de vida y luz son esta bandera y orbe, por lo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer-A ver, escuchemos al menos algo de música.

-Voy…-Dijo mientras ponía la grabadora a reproducir la música.

Y entonces la grabadora empezó a tocar el tema de **Recuérdame** de la película de **Coco** en su versión arrullo interpretada por Gael García Bernal y Lucy Hernández.

watch?v=R_945XIWQkA

 _Recuérdame,_

 _Hoy me tengo que ir mi amor_

 _Recuérdame,_

 _No llores por favor_

 _Te llevo en mi corazón_

 _Y cerca me tendrás_

 _A solas yo te cantaré_

 _Soñando en regresar_

 _Recuérdame,_

 _Aunque tenga que emigrar_

 _Recuérdame,_

 _Si mi guitarra oyes llorar_

 _Ella con su triste canto te acompañará_

 _Hasta que en mis brazos estés_

 _Recuérdame_

Y entonces paso a la versión de reencuentro cantada por Luis Ángel Gómez Jaramillo y Rocio Garcel.

watch?v=9Syd6zkBYHU

 _Recuérdame,_

 _Hoy me tengo que ir mi amor_

 _Recuérdame,_

 _No llores por favor_

 _Te llevo en mi corazón_

 _Y cerca me tendrás_

 _A solas yo te cantaré_

 _Soñando en regresar_

 _Recuérdame,_

 _Aunque tenga que emigrar_

 _Recuérdame,_

 _Si mi guitarra oyes llorar_

 _Ella con su triste canto te acompañará_

 _Hasta que en mis brazos estés_

 _Recuérdame_

Entonces Multiverso apago la grabadora, necesitaba un momento de silencio mientras se secaba las lágrimas, volteo a su hermano y lo noto también llorando.

-¿Body?

-Vaya que se hizo popular esa canción-Dijo mientras se limpiaba la nariz con la manga-Vaya que Ultimate esta nostálgico.

-Si… ¿Probamos en un par de días si suena algo que no nos llegue tanto al sentimiento?

-Mejor-Dijo mientras se sentaba viendo a la nada cubriendo su puesto en la guardia-¿Ves a alguien venir?

-No… Sera una larga semana…

-Si es que esto de la otra cuenta dura eso… Body…

-Sera una larga eternidad-Corrijo resignándose.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?

-Yo no sé, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-No lo sé, ¿Qué quieres hacer?-Y así empezaron a distraerse en una discusión sobre que quería hacer el otro.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios**

Pues no tengo mucho más que decir busquen mi nueva cuenta como **Ultimate Dimentor Rises**. Aclaro, esta cuenta no será abandonada, pero si entrara en un hiatus en lo que se arreglan las cosas

Saludos y/o adiós, todo depende de cómo se den las cosas.

Mis nuevas cuentas:

Wattpad: UltimateDimentorRis user/UltimateDimentorRis

Fanfiction: u/10004917/


End file.
